This application generally relates to computers and, more particularly, to tagging, searching, sorting, and retrieving stored files.
Computer users may be overwhelmed by files. As users add digital images and music to their word processing and other stored files, users may have hundreds, if not thousands, of files stored in memory. Finding a desired file may be a challenge, even with a meticulous file management system. Tags, keywords, and other metadata have been used to help identify files, but these schemes treat all metadata as being equal. That is, even though a file may be associated with one or more tags, currently no scheme exists for prioritizing the tags. A digital photo file, for example, may be tagged with “Chris,” “vacation,” and “beach,” but no tag may be designated as having priority. What is needed, then, are methods, systems, and products that tag files using a prioritizing or leveling scheme.